


The Rule

by VityaOnBottom, YuuriOnTop



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: "Im not in love" katsuki yuuri, Accidental Marriage, Almost smut, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anxious Victor Nikiforov, Badass Katsuki Yuuri, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Character Death, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Clueless Victor Nikiforov, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Denying Katsuki Yuuri, Depressed Victor Nikiforov, Drunk Victor Nikiforov, Eventual Smut, Experienced Katsuki Yuuri, Fake Marriage, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff, Gay Sex, If you want to see viktors pov go to VityaOnBottom, Katsuki Yuuri is So Done, Katsuki Yuuri is a Little Shit, Katsuki Yuuri is a liar, Katsuki Yuuri isn't a Figure Skater, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Katsuki Yuuri, Makkachin Lives, Near Death Experiences, Needy Victor Nikiforov, POV Katsuki Yuuri, Sad Victor Nikiforov, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Victor Nikiforov Is In Love, Victor Nikiforov is a Little Shit, Virgin Victor Nikiforov, Yuri Plisetsky Dies, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat, well there is smut but yea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VityaOnBottom/pseuds/VityaOnBottom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuriOnTop/pseuds/YuuriOnTop
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri gets a job to kill.Viktor Nikiforov loses to a 15-year-old.What happens when Yuuri meets his target, and they happen to be Viktor Nikiforov, the hottest man alive?





	1. Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is a collab with @VityaOnBottom
> 
> This is a Mafia-Accidental marriage AU I hope you enjoy it!

The foggy moonlight sky above them was gloomy, there were cars screaming past the alleyway they stood in, light gleaming on the brick walls.

The man in front of him was wearing a black trench coat; he had his huge muscular hands in his pocket. He had broad shoulders. He wore a blue scarf that was flying east over his shoulders, the moonlight reflected on it. He had long pants, that stuck tight to the man's legs, from all that he could tell; he was wearing black socks and an unknown shoe color.

The man's face was covered by a felt hat and the darkness, but he could still see the slight silver hair that was hidden.

"Are you him?"

It was an insanely gruff voice that reached out to him, it was the man in front of him who spoke.

"Yes. It is me." I finally said, moving my skinny hand up to my face, pulling my black hoodie move over my face, in an attempt to hide it just like the man was doing. I wore long black pants that hid my leg figure, and a baggy hoodie so nobody would be able to decipher my body shape. It seemed to be worked as the way the head was raised was only to my stomach, so I didn't have a clear view of his face.

I took my other hand out of my pocket, a letter in my hands. I noticed the man looking at it, "I believe you have a job for me?"I say, seeing the man shuffle a bit uncomfortably, he nodded, pulling out a few 50 dollar notes, and another folded up piece of paper. He exchanged it for the first letter; the man had rough hands that almost hurt when touched. I slipped the money into my pocket, then looked at the folded-up paper, unfolding it.

**Viktor Nikiforov.**

**Age      28**

**Occupation     Figure skater**

**Reason Family Issues.**

_**Yakov Feltsman.** _

I nod to the man, as he was escorted away by two taller men, I start walking away.

_**My name is Yuuri Katsuki.** _

_**I'm a member of the mafia.** _

_**I have to kill Viktor Nikiforov.** _

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuri was sitting in the corner of the bar, reading his letter over and over.

_**Viktor Nikiforov.** _

_**Viktor Nikiforov.** _

_**What issues?** _

_**What was wrong with Viktor Nikiforov, that made him a target?** _

Yuuri shook his head; he didn't come to the bar to think. Yuuri let his eyes trail across the bar, watching all the different color hairs talk, he lifted his glass, parting his lips as he pressed the cup to his lips, slowly taking a sip. he felt the whiskey burn down his throat, he had to clear his throat due to the slight ache.

Yuuri sighed, putting his letter on the table, he put his cup on top of the drink of whiskey.

Yuuri finally let his eyes go to the one man he was meant to be watching. He heard some laughing from the side of the bar, a man with a black leather coat on was making a slight ruckus. He was being extremely boisterous. Yuuri took his cup of whiskey, then he took his letter. He slipped his letting into his pocket. Yuuri parts his lips, opening his mouth, he let the whiskey; it had a barbaric taste but still felt Breathtaking.

Yuuri got up, slipping his hand into his pocket as he stood.

Yuuri noticed the man at the bar. Viktor Nikiforov. Yuuri had to be careful, as he slowly started to act drunk as he walked over to the bar, he got closer and managed to lean on the table, as if looking for support. "One... shot of vodka... please?" Yuuri slurred out- He had almost become an expert at being "Drunk" He knows how to fake it. most people find it believable, as he has been told by his victims.

Yuuri felt a pair of eyes on him, Yuuri turned. "Hey... You're the guy, the papers are all talking about." Yuuri slurred out."My name is Yuuri... Yuuri katsuki!"  
Yuuri let out his hand so he'd shake it, seeing how Viktors lips parted, in almost confusion, it made Yuuri smile.

Viktor Nikiforov was in front of him.

Viktor Nikiforov was a stunning creature.

Yuuri smiled when Viktor lifted his hand, shaking Yuuris. Yuuri smiled and shook back. Soft hands...

Then, Viktor licked his lips. Yuuri was slightly startled at that - what did the man just think?

"That's me... Viktor Nikiforov" The man said, Yuuri smirked.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been about an hour.

Yuuri was sitting beside Viktor, as he had just finished explaining how he had given up figure skating after a leg injury, which was a total lie. Yuuri had told him he did freelance, and he got tickets for the Grand Prix final. Which again, were all lies. Yuuri had gotten a ticket to go to Barcelona because Viktor Nikiforov would be there.

Yuuri didn't realize how loud they were being until the bartender had kicked them out. saying they were distracting everyone.

They were wandering the streets of Barcelona, Yuuri much less drunk than Viktor, Yuuri was barely tipsy, but he acted drunk- He needed to control himself, especially in his line of work.

"Look!" Viktor yelled, tugging on Yuuris hand, making Yuuri turn.

"It's a cathedral!" he said excitedly, Yuuri smiled. 'If I get married to him, Viktor Nikiforov could get in a freak accident then disappear?' he thought.

"Oh, another couple?" A man asked, taking a sip from his flask. "Are you here to get married as well?" he asked.

Viktor had run inside, bringing Yuuri along. The man had followed. He giggled, then grabbed a wedding veil, putting it on his head. "Oh, Yuuri! I want to be your bride!" Viktor snorted.

Yuuri smiled, then grabbed a top hat from the table, putting it on his head as he bowed, putting on a fancy accent. "Only if I maybe your groom," he said, they both laughed.

The man smiled, then led them deeper inside. "Right this way... lovebirds."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuri was holding Viktor in his arms, as Viktor held out his arm, "I finally won gold!"

 

Yuuri carried his new husband up to their bedroom, stumbling onto the bed, Viktor facing the ceiling.

 

"And I won the prettiest husband in the world..." Yuuri slurred, landing on top of Viktor.

 

"I won the sweetest husband in the world..." Viktor retorted he shuffled a bit on the bed, opening his arms and legs.

 

Yuuri got in between Viktors legs.

 

Yuuri felt legs tighten around his waist, Yuuri noticed Viktor had pulled him closer with his legs. Viktor giggled excitedly.

 

"You're stunning, Viktor Nikiforov~" Yuuri purred out, he saw Viktor wiggle he obviously enjoyed that.

 

"Mm... Yuuuuurrrriiiiiii..."Viktor looked into Yuuris hazel eyes, Yuuri looked back.

 

Yuuri watched as Viktors eyes widened, Yuuri moved down and finally let their lips collide. Yuuri knew he shouldn't; he should be killing this man.

But, Fuck. Yuuri couldn't stop. Viktors lips were so soft, angelic like.

 

They stayed like that for what felt like hours.

 

Viktor was moaning slightly, his arms wrapping around Yuuris neck.

 

Yuuri ran his tongue along Viktors lower lip, the man opened his mouth. Yuuri slipped his tongue inside the man's mouth, licking around. he could tell the man was trying to beat Yuuri somehow, in some way.

 

Yuuri was experienced, the man was trying too hard!

 

"Yuuuuurrriiiiiiii..." Viktor groaned below him, Yuuri moved up, looking at the... 28yr old. How was this man 28? "Viktor?" Yuuri said.

 

Viktor pouted at Yuuri, Yuuri smiled softly."Undress me..." Viktor said.

 

Yuuri smirked, making Viktor watch as he slowly undid his own belt.

 

Viktor scowled, "My belt!"

 

Yuuri undid his own belt, putting it to the side of Viktor as he finally started fumbling with Viktor until it came off. Yuuri kept it in his hand, huffing a laugh as he did.

 

Viktor wiggled under him, Yuuri could only guess it was a poor attempt at seduction.

 

Yuuri grabbed his waistband, pulling Viktors pants to his ankles, then he managed to finally pull them off. Yuuri stared at his thong, his thoughts going wild.

 

This man would be the death of him; **he wore thongs?** **He's just asking to be eaten up.** Yuuri licked his lips, then said, "A thong? Did I miscalculate and go for a woman?"

 

Viktor pouted under him, "Yuuuuuuurrrrriiiiiii..."

 

Yuuri smiled, loving the way the man said his name. He grabbed Viktors hips, moving him into a doggy style position, so his arse was in the air.

 

Yuuri grabbed the belt and got ready to whip him with it. "Yuuri... My shirt..."Viktor said Yuuri whipped Viktor with the belt, he gasped loudly.

 

Yuuri hit him over and over until he heard Viktor Yell; "Yuuri! Hurry up! Please... I need you."

 

Yuuri dropped the belt and kicked his own pants off. He licked his lips, then pulled his boxers down.

 

Viktor purred, "Mmm... You're big..."Yuuri grabbed Viktors throng and slowly pulled it down.

 

Yuuri watched Viktor spread his cheeks for Yuuri, Yuuri licked his lips and got closer. Wanting to prepare the man, but he also wanted to hurry up.

 

"Viktor, do you have any lube?" Yuuri said, forgetting his slur, But Viktor didn't seem to notice, as he shook his head.

 

"Please... just go in Yuuri..."Viktor begged, Yuuri sighed.

 

Yuuri pressed his tip to Viktors entrance, The man shivered, "o...Oh, Yuuri..."

 

Yuuri pushed inside the older man, making him gasp, and moan. "Yuuurrriii....it.."

 

Yuuri grabbed some of Viktors hair, moaning slightly as the pleasure."Does it hurt Viktor?" Yuuri asked Viktor nodded, ducking his head down into the sheets.

 

Yuuri had mumbled a small apology before he started to notice blood. "Viktor!" Yuuri pulled out, "Did I hurt you that bad?"he asked, Viktor shook his head."My... First time..."

 

Yuuri was surprised-- How was this his first time? He didn't want to take his virginity.

 

"I'm sorry, Viktor, let's stop," Yuuri said.

 

Viktor frowned but nodded, They got into bed, and waited for morning to come.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuri woke up to being shaken, he didn't exactly want to wake up at that moment. Nevertheless, he opened his eyes. There was the man in front of him, Viktor Nikiforov.

"Who... are you?"Viktor asked.


	2. The Morning After

"Who are you?" The words rang in the Japanese man's ears, The platinum-haired man over him, awake, Shirtless, Beautiful. Yuuri, Back to the point. 

Yuuri groaned groggily, slowly easing himself up into a sitting position, Yuuri admired the man's figure, He had abs, bright pink nipples against his brightly pale skin. a beautifully sculpted face, flushed cheeks, and bright pink lips. His eyes were a beautiful shade of blue, his eyes tracing Yuuris. Yuuri licked across his bottom lip; "Who are you?" Yuuri retorted, his lips turning into a cocky smirk.

Viktor huffed, lowering his head, then he shook it, his hair flying around the place a little. "My name is Viktor Nikiforov... who are you?"

a small smile lifted across Yuuris lips, "I'm Yuuri Katsuki... Do you remember anything?" he asked the man, he shook his head; "I was about to ask the same.." 

Yuuri sat up, letting out a heaved sigh as he remembered the night before, how he took the man's virginity. "I'm sorry," he said; "Why're you apologizing?" Viktor asked, rubbing his eyes,

"I think we did it last night, we're both naked... and if you look there..." Yuuri pointed to the corner of the bed, where a bit of red blood was. "We either did it.. and you lost your virginity or we hurt ourselves, I'm not in pain..." Yuuri looked at Viktor, the man's eyes were widened, a slight flush on his face. Viktor got up slowly, Yuuri watched as the man shivered, then he fell after taking a step. he cried out of pain,

Yuuri felt sheer panic run through him, he threw the blankets off, running around the bed and to Viktor, he carefully put his hands on the man's shoulder. "I'm in pain.." Viktor whimpered, slowly putting his hands-on Yuuris arm.

Yuuri slowly helped the man to stand, pulling him so he was leaned against Yuuri. Yuuri walked Viktor slowly to the bathroom of the hotel room; flicking on the light. "Hot or cold?" Yuuri grunted, wobbling them both towards the bath, Viktors head laid on Yuuris shoulder, "Mmm.. hot" Viktor decided, Yuuri moved Viktor to the counter, making him lean against it.

Yuuri then let go of Viktor, bending down in front of the bath as he turned on the warm water; putting a little bit of cold in so he wouldn't burn himself...

Yuuri waited for it to fill up, deciding to have some small talk with Viktor.

"So.. do you have any pets?" Yuuri asked, Viktor's face suddenly brightened. "Yes! I have a little girl.. actually a big girl! her name is Makkachin and she's the best dog in the world!" he said excitedly, his hands gripping the sides of the counter.

Yuuri let a smile come to his face, "I used to have a poodle, I haven't seen him in a while though" Yuuri said, then he turned off the water. Yuuri got up and helped Viktor into the bath. 

Viktor yelped, "It's hot!" 

Yuuri blinked, "You said you wanted it hot, Viktor.." Yuuri said, Loving the way Viktor looked up at him with clueless eyes.

"I did?" the man asked, Yuuri sighed and nodded.

Viktor let a pout come to his face, raising his head up like a brat. "Well.. You made it too hot!" he accused.

Yuuri sighed, figuring there was no winning with this 28-year-old...

"I'm going to make us breakfast.. or.. lunch... I don't know what time it is" Yuuri said, squinting, not listening to Viktors whining as he left the room.

Yuuri sighed, gathering their clothes and setting them down on the bed which he had to make; It took about 5 minutes due to how much they had both moved in their restless sleep.

Yuuri sorted their clothes, cringing at how messed up their clothes were, he knew they were messy but not this messy. 

After that dreadful event, Yuuri got into his past clothes, going onto the phone and dialing the front desk. Yuuri asked the woman at the front desk for some breakfast; pacifically one coffee and some bacon and eggs...

Yuuri groaned afterward, head in his hands as he walked to his bag. opening it. he fetched the white paper. 

Yakov Feltsmen..

Yakov Feltsmen?!

Where had he heard that name before?

Yuuri felt a shock come through him as he heard the bathroom door slam, Yuuri shoved the paper back into the bag, looking over at the glorious skater... His beautifully sculpted body, his abs, his nipples.. his thighs, God.

Yuuri came to the conclusion there was nothing wrong with the man; especially the pout that was on his face. The pout that changed all his features, the one that set his heart into a racing motion.

Yuuri, stop that. What are you thinking?

"Why'd you leave me?" Viktor said angrily, though it was more an angry, and pouty whine. Like a kid who didn't get what they wanted.

"I just was ordering us food," Yuuri said softly, zipping up his bag as he then walked over to the glorious man, helping him to the bed.

"Oh shut up! You were in your bag! You liar!" Viktor said, a slight angry pout to his face.

"Oh Viktor, I was just sorting my things out..." Yuuri sighed as if on time, he heard a knock on their door. "I'll answer it, you get some clothes on, alright?"

Viktor sighed softly, but nodded, sitting on the bed in defeat. 

Yuuri went to the door, opening it. The person smiled softly, as tey traded; Yuuri taking the coffee and food. "Thank you," he said softly, then he shut the door and set it all down on the table beside Viktor.

Viktor smiled happily, throwing himself over to it. more like falling; as Viktor tried to walk but he fell face-first into the food.

That made Yuuri crack into laughter, as Viktor slowly looked up, the food now destroyed and most of it was over his face.

What.

A.

Mess.

Viktor started rubbing his hands over his face, licking his hands afterward. "I'm fucking disgusting," he said.

Yuuri ruffled the man's wet hair, making water drip everywhere. "I gotta go, okay?" Yuuri said Viktor reached to Yuuri, grabbing onto his clothes with his yolk filled hand. Making Yuuri cringe, "Do you have to?" Viktor asked, grabbing the blankets with his other hand, bringing it up to his face, rubbing his face against it.

"Yes I do, Maybe call your coach to pick you up?" Yuuri suggested, pulling out of Viktor's grip. he then walked to the door; barely hearing Viktor's voice as he said: "I'll do that.." 

Yuuri nodded, opening the door and leaving, making sure the door was unlocked as he left.

He felt his phone start to buzz, hearing the small song, "Born to mak-" 

Yuuri picked up, raising his phone to his ear. "What's up?" Yuuri asked, eyes shining as he heard his bosses voice on the end.

"We have another job for you, Yuuri"

"On my way," Yuuri said, starting to go to the elevator.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bang.

Yuuri heard the familiar snarl of the gun, as the easy screams of the man fading as he died.

"Stupid man" Yuuri snarled, as he made it over to him, kicking the lifeless body. "Hey, clean it up" Yuuri glared over to the two other men who were standing by the large truck. They wore masks to keep from the smell, though Yuuri didn't wear one.

The two men went over to the body, while Yuuri went back to the truck and packed away his gun.  
Yuuri then sighed, checking his phone, he had a message from an unknown number.

[Unknown]: Yuuri! ヾ(≧∇≦)ゞ

Yuuri hesitated before replying, "Who is this?"

[Unknown]: Viktor!

[Unknown]: I got home safely, I'm in bed!

Ah, of course. Yuuri changed The unknown name, then replied. "How did you get my number?"

[Viktor]: It was in my notes!

Yuuri raised a brown, then replied, "I need to go home and sleep, cya later." 

[Viktor]: Oh.. okay bye! message me tomorrow morning, okay?


	3. The 101 ways Viktor Pisses Yuuri off

It was dark and cold outside, Yuuri felt it all over his skin, giving him goosebumps. He looked at his men, who seemed to be chatting as they lifted the men’s lifeless body together. “He’s not that heavy! Hurry up” he barked, they jumped and for a moment almost dropped the body before bringing it over to the trucks back.

Yuuri moves his phone back into his pocket, taking off the black sheet that covered the things in the truck. Yuuri got up onto the truck a bit, resting his knee down so he had some balance. He put the guns, and all his weapons inside the back, then he helped transfer the body into the back.

“There’s going to be a foul smell here for weeks!” His colleague, a blonde-haired man named Ritch said, he pulled his mask off, packing it into the truck after the body.

Ritch nudged Leif beside him, the man took off his mask as well, putting it inside the truck. “Sorry boss, I spaced out” he looked up at Yuuri, Yuuri hummed softly. “Don’t let it happen again.” He then closed the sheet over the body and their objects. He got down, carefully stepping onto the grass. He went to the car door, “Ritch, you go In the back” he said, Ritch sighed but obliged.

Yuuri got into the driver's seat, plugging his phone into the charger connected to the car. Yuuri did up his seatbelt, waiting for everyone to close their doors and do the same.

After that; he put the key in the ignition, turning the truck on.

It was around the time they were talking about motorbikes, and how Yuuri could drive one when his phone rang.

Yuuri didn’t recognize the number, assuming it was the bosses number. Yuuri picked up, excepting a gruff voice. Even so, Yuuri said, “Hello? Who’s this? I’m driving..”

“Yuuri! Oh my god, I just figured something out and you will not believe it...” Viktors voice was overly dramatic, and Yuuri didn't feel in the mood for the target. Yuuri let out a breathy sigh, frustrated. Ritch and Leif looked at Yuuri in confusion. 

"I’m kind of driving right now... can this wait?” Yuuri said, rolling his eyes at Leif and Ritch, then Yuuri looked at the road, by the road he meant the dirt path leading out of the forest. 

"This can’t wait any longer, Yuuri. It’s urgent.” Viktor said Yuuri huffed slightly, he was starting to sound like the Cappos in his meetings, the always tried to sound cool to be trusted. 

"Yuuri... this needs to stay between us ok?” Viktors voice made Yuuri roll his eyes, as the car ran over a rock he jumped, and just heaved another sigh. Yuuri looked at Leif when he shuffled uncomfortably, he shook his head, then said; “Viktor... don’t tell me just yet...” 

There was a dramatic gasp from the other side, “Did you not hear me! This is urgent! The press can’t know that Viktor Nikiforov got really drunk and ended up getting married to a stranger!”

Yuuri wanted to scream; Leif and Ritch gasped, Yuuri felt mad, and he stuttered out. “V-Viktor! I’m in the car with some work colleagues...” Yuuri didn't care he sounded angry, his colleagues now looking at him with star-struck expressions. 

“Yuuri! Why didn’t you tell me?!” Viktors voice flew into the car, shuffling on the other end. 'Why are you acting like this is my fault?!' he thought. 

Yuuri sighed, then muttered under his breath 'Fucking idiot' in Japanese, he moved his hand to the end call button, “Viktor... I have to go...” he then hung up, grumbling.

"You're married?" Leif asked. "Yea, married?! You promised you'd never get in a relationship.." Ritch added, looking at Yuuri.

"Why do you want to know? Don't you know your rule?" Yuuri snarled, making his colleagues flinch. "No questioning the underboss," Yuuri said, "I'm seconds in command, the don being first in command. You two are merely just Soldiers following under me" he growled out,

Yuuri stopped the car, "Now, get out." Yuuri snapped, the two winced and got out, "You're making us walk?" Ritch asked, "Yes." Yuuri said, then he drove off, leaving the soldiers behind. 

As he drove, he called his boss.

"Don't call me-"

Okay Yuuri, he's busy. Wait until after the beep.

As he heard the beep, he spoke. "Boss, Ritch, Leif and I finished our work, they were disobedient so I'm making them walk, I'm still on the case of Mr. Nikiforov. I'll tell you my plans with him later, just shoot me a call," he said. He then hung up, parking his car at the agency which had been hidden, he then got his helmet on, then got on his motorbike, starting it up he began driving home.

There weren't many people around now, it was nearly 1 am.

Yuuri made it home with record time, bringing his motorbike into the garage, he then decided to call Viktor back, it would be a good idea. Even if he did like the childish ways of him. 

His phone rang for a bit, then an unsure voice picked up, "Hello?"

Yuuri took off his helmet so his voice wouldn't be ruffled, instead, all he saw in the bright garage was his bright red skin. "Viktor," Yuuri said, trying to hold back how angry he sounded, as he walked inside his house, turning off the light of the garage. "It's me," he said, walking to his bedroom to get changed. 

“oh, Yuuri... I didn’t expect you to call. What’s up?” He didn't sound normal, again he was trying to hard to be different. Yuuri felt his heart hurt slightly, but he shook it off. For some reason, he preferred the old, non-fake Viktor.

Yuuri tried to undo his shirt, but with his phone and his bloody hand he couldn't do it properly, he tried many times until he couldn't suppress the groan, he said; "Hang on." He threw his phone onto the bed, using both hands to take off his clothing, his whole body was bloody, even under his clothes. His old scars were red, the blood had fallen on his chest when he had been carrying the victim.

He picked up his phone once he was naked, “Ok I’m back... so what did you say earlier? We’re married?” Yuuri asked, leaving his bedroom, he put some coffee on, deciding he'd make it later. he then went to the lounge, opening his bag. “It appears so... I have a ring, and I found some photos on my phone...” 

Yuuri groaned, mostly from the sounds from the other side, and the fact he left his laptop at work. Which is a death wish. If anyone steals it, he would be extremely mad. “Well, that’s inconvenient... when are you going back to Russia?” He huffed out, moving away from his bag, going to the bathroom. he got some towels out, and plugged the charger he kept in the bathroom into one of the wall spaces, he then plugged his phone in, putting his phone on speaker as he went over to the shower. 

“I don’t know... I’m not sure I’m going to go to four continents... or worlds... so I can stay as long as I want...” Viktor said, “Good. We can see if there’s any way to get a divorce or if this marriage is even legal..” Yuuri then realized his coffee. he couldn't leave it on. he started to walk towards the kitchen, this day was too stressful for this shit...

“Good idea... hold on a minute, someone is at the door...” Viktor said Yuuri hummed slightly, turning his coffee machine off, he then got out an apple, it was half of one, he had put it in the fridge because he was in a hurry to get to the bar the other night. 

“Yakov!”

The bright voice startled Yuuri, as well as the name.

"Yakov feltsmen.." He whispered under his breath, remembering the man from the night, delivering him the papers. Viktor.

Viktor knows the person who wants him dead.

Yuuri bit into the apple as he listened, closing the fridge door.

“You forgot these... this is the last time I’ll be looking after her you know..” That was Yakov's voice, Yuuri remembered it clearly.

“well, thank you again, Yakov!” Yuuri heard a slam after that, no way he did that. did he shut the door in his face, or did he let him in?!

“Look what grandpa Yakov brought over!” Yuuri heard Viktor coo, assuming this was the 'her' Yakov was talking about. 

"Viktor?” Yuuri said loudly, sounding warier then he should sound. “was that your coach?” 

“uh yes, yes it was! Sorry, I forgot I had you on the phone. My coach would tell you it’s because I have a terrible memory...” Viktor said Yuuri tried to stop himself from screaming, throwing the apple into the trash. he really needed a shower. “Okay... maybe you should try to be nicer to him?” He said, Yuuri didn't know why he was acting like this, but for some reason, he was worried for his safety. He knew he would be the one killing Viktor but still, he was given the order by that man.

Yuuri went into the bathroom, plugging his phone back into the charger. “Nicer? I’m nice to him already...” Viktor said, for some reason, Yuuri found that hard to believe, “Anyway, he doesn’t mind it...” he added, Yuuri felt annoyed as he heard a squeak from a toy. 

Yuuri sighed tiredly, going to the shoer, he opened the door. “Okay just... be careful.” he then turned the shower on, looking towards the phone, he adjusted the water then walked back to the phone. “I have to go now, but I’ll pick you up tomorrow at 11 am. Text me your address.” Yuuri commanded. Not realizing how deep his voice had gotten. 

Yuuri put his towel on the floor by the Shower door, “I- um... ok!” the voice came out as a squeak, making Yuuri hum as he then put a towel on the towel rack. “I’ll text you the details... um... goodbye!” Viktor hung up for Yuuri, which made him slightly sad for some reason, he shook his head then went into the shower. Boiling hot, with a hint of cold. It made his skin red and burn. so he'd steam when he got out. It wasn't permanent, it just calmed him down.

Yuuri let the hot water run down his body, the water washing the blood off him with ease. Yuuri let out a wheezed sigh, looking down at the ground as he tried to think about what he'd do next.

He needs to do something about Viktor.

He needs to kill him.

As he thought that, he felt his chest hurt, 'What the hell?' he thought, holding a hand to his chest, 'Whatever, it's probably nothing.' he thought.

Yuuris phone started ringing, Yuuri looked over to the counter, where it was. He decided to let it ring, running a hand through his jet black hair.

once the call ended, it started again, pissing Yuuri off. Yuuri turned off the shower, going onto the towel outside the shower door, he dried himself off a little then went to the phone, still naked. Only his towel around his waist. It was about the fourth time it rang he picked up, “Viktor... I told you I had to go.. what do you want now?” he said, sighing. he felt stressed by this man.

Yuuri didn't hear any noises, just a slight shuffle, and a little 'mn..' "Viktor?" Yuuri asked in confusion, this was Viktor, right? Did he call him? Why isn't he responding?

“Y-Yuuri...” 

Viktors voice made Yuuri flush, but also made him feel uncomfortable, it was like he was moaning. “I just um... wanted to... ask what it is we’re doing tomorrow?” Viktor added.

Yuuri wanted to command the man but shook the feeling off. He shouldn't feel like this. He didn't want to assume anything. “Viktor... is someone there?”

“No... just me...” Viktor said, then Yuuri heard a slight hiss. Yuuri almost dropped his phone, pulling up the towel as he walked out the bathroom, pouring himself a coffee. “Are you being a bad boy?” he asked, he was getting tired, he was confused. he had no idea what was going on.

“I- I have to go!” Viktors voice was quick and he immediately hung up.

Yuuri sighed softly, pouring himself his coffee, he looked down. 

"Oh shit."


	4. Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri believes Viktor is scum, but Yuuri is no better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to go to @VityaOnBottom for their POV!

“Oh shit,” Yuuri swore, looking down.

Yuuri has gotten slightly aroused from that, heavily aroused.

Yuuris erection poked at the towel, Yuuri felt it with every movement. Well fuck. What would he do about this? It’s not like he can casually get himself off with nothing. 

Yuuri felt awkward just thinking of it. Yuuri carefully undid the towel, as it was tied around his waist. As he moved the towel away, he saw how hard he was. Yuuri covered his mouth, feeling even more awkward at the sight. 

Yuuri couldn’t help himself, he reached his hand down and wrapped his hand around his base. Yuuris hands were big, they wrapped around himself with ease, almost his whole cock was covered. 

Yuuri decided it would not be a good idea to do this in the kitchen, he made his way up to his bedroom, opening and shutting the door. He carefully sat down on the bed.

Yuuri laid his hand across his cock again, starting to pump his hand across himself, his foreskin slowly covering his head with every stroke, Yuuri was moaning softly as he stroked,until he hit his climax, coming onto his chest. 

Yuuri sighed, eyes closing.

^^^^

 

Yuuri let his eyes open when the ringing started. He immediately wanted to shrink into the cushions that laid him to rest the night before. He grunted and tried to pull himself up, and he managed to. He felt exhausted and wanted to go back to bed. But he knew due to his alarm, it was 9:30am. 

Yuuri leaned over the bed, clicking the stop button for the alarm. The ringing hurt his ears. He should be getting up though, he slowly heaved a sigh and stretched, lifting his arm into the air until he heard a crack.

He then looked down at his body, all the scars that were carved into his body had a story, even the small bite mark that was fading. A nasty dog bite he got from protecting his sibling, though it didn’t help much. Yuuri closed his eyes, and sighed again. 

He got up, his legs made a cracking noise. Yuuri fluffed up his pillows, then he set up his blanket, moving the curtains that lit his room. The sudden brightness made Yuuri hiss as it hurt his eyes.

Yuuri avoided the mountains of clothes that were on the ground, or sometimes it was just chocolate or candy wrappers. It made Yuuri think of when his boss came for a visit.

“God, Do you ever clean your room?”

He said yes, every week; though the real answer was Yea, every 9 months.

Yuuri then opened his closet, looking at the clothes he pulled out a shirt, some boxers and some pants. He then slowly walked out through the hallway to the lounge room, he slowly slid up the boxers, across his hips. He then lifted the shirt over his shoulders, pulling it down across his chest so it was covering him. He then got his pants, pushing his foot through. Yuuri suddenly felt like he was going to fall, he suddenly started to hop, he fell and managed to get onto the couch.

He pulled up his pants slowly, letting out a slight grunt as he attempted to pull it up is arse. He managed to do it, and he went back into his room. Pulling out a box that laid on the ground, he opened it and pulled out some black socks, he pulled them up across his feet.

He got some of his shoes out, and saw some black ones out, putting them on. He looked at himself in the big mirror that was in his room, he looked.. okay. For some reason Yuuri didn’t like the way he looked. He wanted to change but he didn’t know what to change into.. well, it was early. He didn’t have to be early right away, but he wanted to be.. he wanted to be there for him. But why?

Yuuri didn’t like this man. Why would he like somebody like that? So Whiny.. So childish— so fake. He didn’t like fake people, honestly. Fake people are the worst type of people, lying about themselves. 

Sometimes Yuuri even hated himself because he has to lie to people. It’s a normal thing that he has, not something he can change, even if he tries too.

Yuuri left his room, grabbing his bag. He flung it over his shoulder then went up to the door. Yuuri unlocked the garage door, then opened it, walking into the garage.

Yuuri then got his keys out of his bag, he got on his motorbike, laying his bag on his lap. Yuuri stuck the keys into the ignition, turning his motorbike on, he began driving to the address Viktor had sent him.

Yuuri looked through the helmet, Viktor lived in a area that seemed slightly, broken down? If that was how you described it. It was 10:09 am, early. Yuuri didn’t care, he would go early. 

Yuuri noticed the address, and pulled into the driveway. Yuuri parked completely then stood up, his bag hanging off his shoulders as he walked over to the door. Yuuri knocked on the door.. silence.

Yuuri waited about a minute before he started slamming his fists into the door, tired of waiting. 

After a few minutes, the door finally opened. “Okay okay!” The man said, the door opened. Messy platinum hair. Yuuri felt his heart leap but he didn’t show it.

Your meant to hate him..

“Come in..” Viktor said.

Yuuri moves past Viktor, laying his bag on the couch. Viktor said softly, “did I sleep in?”

Yuuri looked over, then said carefully, “No, I’m just a bit early.” He said. 

Viktor hummed softly, then examined Yuuri. “You have bags under your eyes, what time did you sleep?” Viktor asked.

Something annoyed Yuuri with this question, “Why are you bothered?” He hissed out, biting his lip as he realised how rude he had sounded, “I.. I’m sorry, I’m just really tired.” He said, “I went to bed a while after you ended the call..” Yuuri laid a hand on the back of his neck, looking at Viktor who seemed awkward as he looked away. “Right... I’m sorry about that” Viktor said, Yuuri felt a slash of panic, as he didn’t even notice what he was doing until he did it.

He ran forward, taking Viktors hands in his own, Yuuri felt Red Cross his cheeks, as he moved back quickly, their hands parting away. “I.. don’t be sorry.” Yuuri said, looking up at the ceiling, adding an awkward laugh.

Viktor nodded, “Well.. take a seat. What do you want? Water? Tea..” he said

Yuuri smiles at his words, but then remembered his job. He sat down then said, “Do you have any coffee?” He ran a hand through his silky black hair, as he then made it around the couch, until he laid down with a small grunt. 

He had to wait about 17 more minutes until Viktor came out, “I... I don’t have coffee, so I made you tea!” He said, moving his hand out with the cup of tea.

“Why didn’t you tell me..?” Yuuri asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I.. was too nervous” Viktor said, putting the cup on the table as he walked to a arm chair, sitting down as he looked over. 

“Now, lets talk.” Yuuri said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to go to @VityaOnBottom for their POV!

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to check out @VityaOnBottom
> 
> they made it in Viktors position!


End file.
